My Upcoming Stories
by LittleWriterGirl
Summary: The plot bunnies are multiplying! I've got new story ideas! What do you think of them?
1. Plot Bunnies Have Multiplied!

My Upcoming Stories

Knight In Shining Armor- George/Alicia George dreams of the beautiful damsel what seems like 24/7. It's quite the shame she hardly stops to give him the time of day anymore. After losing her trust, on more than one occasion, George has to show Alicia that he can be her knight in shining armor.

Mystical Attraction- Katie/Lee Katie Bell seems to be strung up and snobby, but Lee Jordan can hardly stop thinking about her. He can't seem to figure out why she's always on his mind when he doesn't even know her, and doesn't care to. What is it about this girl that intrigues Lee? Lee's friends (George and Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet) befriend the younger girl, but they can't figure out why Lee refuses to even be in the same room as her. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia devise a crazy plan to get the two to be friends. Will it work, or will Katie and Lee just end up strangling each other?

Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head- Lavendar/Seamus Murphy's Law states that everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Murphy's Law applies to the love life of Lavendar Brown and Seamus Finnigan, two sixth year Gryffindors. Can Lavendar, with the help of best friend Parvati Patil, make things work without royally screwing up the lives of everyone around them?

Closed Blinds- Parvati and Lavendar are best friends, but can a huge fight break up their years of friendship? Apparently it can, because Lavendar wants nothing to do with Parvati after this fight. Lavendar even gets her dorm room changed, just to get away from her. Parvati is shunned from the "popular group" where she once felt so at home. Lavendar even managed to get Padma, Parvati's twin sister, to be mad at her. Who will Parvati turn to when it seems that everyone hates her? Will she ever be welcomed by the "popular group" and by Lavendar again?

Because You Live- The war has ended and scarred the lives of all, but at least the good side won. Right? Owen Cauldwell can't seem to get over the fact that both his parents, his younger brother, Thomas, and his older sister, Kindra, are all gone, never to come back. Owen's once good life seems to be crumbling around him. Can Kara, his loving girlfriend, Kevin, his best friend, and Ellie, Kevin's girlfriend, bring Owen back to the now when all he wants to do is end his life?

**Wow, the plot bunnies were BUSY last night. Yes, you read me right, last night! All of these ideas popped into my head LAST NIGHT! Alright, _Because You Live _came to me this morning. Like the wonderful summaries? Like the wonderful ideas? Then review and tell me which is your favourite, what you like best about each one, or just tell me to hurry up with _Angie and The Prat_ so that I can start working on whichever one the most people like! I, personally, am excited about all of them! I can't wait to get started. But, first a few notes about each story so you know a bit more than the summary.**

**_Knight In Shining Armor-_ This one is the result of an awesome story with George in it that inspired me to write a very sensitive and sweet George, who is still playful and full of life. I can't wait to write this one!**

**_Mystical Attraction-_ If I thought I was excited about _Knight In Shining Armor_ then I am just plain old giddy about this one. Yes, there is more to it than is let on. But, telling you would ruin the surprise! But, let me just tell you, it will be GOOD. Yes, Katie is a snob at first. Yes, I have a reason for her being a snob. Can't wait to write this one...**

**_Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head-_ Named after some 70's song my parents like to sing in public to make us embarassed. LOL. Not a songfic, however. Just borrowing the name for the title. It is a story of Murphy's Law, however. This one should be good, I think. Why must everything wrong happen to poor Lavendar! Haha, but it should be good. Let me tell you a little secret, the ending is that everyone in the story dies a terribly long and painful death...just kidding, I would never do that! LOL. **

**_Closed Blinds-_ I love the title. LOL. It's supposed to be symbolic. The blinds of a window, showing into Lavendar and the popular people's life, closed. Blocking Parvi out of their lives. I love it. This one should be good. And, if anyone has any ideas on what they fight about, feel free to enlighten me. I need to figure that out...**

**_Because You Live-_ Another fic named after a song! Named after a Jesse McCartney song, it's basically where I got the idea. NOT a songfic though. When trying to think what characters to use, an idea popped into my mind. Hufflepuffs. Very underused characters, Hufflepuffs are. I didn't want to go with Ernie and Hannah, which is quite orthodox when turning to Hufflies. So, I looked to the books. Eleanor Branstone(or Ellie, as I've nicknamed her), Owen Cauldwell, and Kevin Whitby are all characters of Jo's. If you look to the fourth book, they're all sorted into Hufflepuff. So, these kids are three years(three, not four, right?) younger than the trio. I needed another character, so I looked to OOTP. "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!", so from there came Kara Zeller, Rose's older sister and Owen's loving girlfriend. This is post-war, of course, and going to be good. Will definately be rated PG-13 for suicide themes and probably language.**

**So, there you have it. My upcoming stories. Review, tell me what you think. What can I make better? Do you have an idea, or just a comment? Go for it! Review, or you could e-mail me, and tell me!**

**-Littlewritergirl-**


	2. Not Another Idea!

Good Until Proven Evil- A kind, smart, and sweet Gryffindor, who also happens to be the gorgeous Head Girl, falls in with the wrong crowd. These Slytherins make her feel wanted and needed, more so than her old friends. It seems that the only person who can help her out of this mess she's created is her sworn enemy, a handsome and talented wizard who has fancied her since he first layed eyes on her beautiful dark red hair and startlingly green eyes. This girl is none other than Lily Evans. The boy...well, that's me- James Potter.

**A/N: A new story idea by me! I have too many ideas for my own good, I swear! LOL! You should see all my books in progress! There's about ten! LOL. Yeah, way too many ideas for me to handle at once. So, how do you like this story idea? It's a tad vague, but aren't they all? It'll be written in James' point of view. That should be a tad hard for me considering I'm a girl. But, I live for the writing challenge. Lol. So, in a nutshell, Lily does something really bad when urged to do so by her new Slytherin friends and James is the only one that cares enough to help her. Like the idea? I hope so. Leave a review if you'd like!**


End file.
